endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Johan Spina
Johan Spina (スピナ, ヨハン) is the elder of the Spina Clan. Father to Sirus, Vermistra, Izanagi and Izanami. Former captain of the 6th Division. Character History Johan was born an only child and had alot of pressure placed on him by his father. But Johan had simple pleasures in watching nature and cataloguing all he found, he had aspirations to join the 12th division, but his father would never allow him to go and work under the psychopathic Arashi Manjoume. Johan was a Spina and had to take over as family head, and without a sibling would have to run the records department also. Eventually when his father died Johan stepped up the plate, aided by some of his close friends he became a great captain. Eventually he fell in love with Miranda, Miranda was from the 5th division and had an aura of mystery to her. It counter-balanced Johan's strict unbringing and he fell for her instantly. She professed she would bear him kings and queens and soon she was pregnant with Sirus and Vermistra. The twins born Vermistra clutching onto Sirus leg as they came into this world, both born with a head of black hair to mirror their father. Not long after she was pregnant again, Izanagi and Izanami were born, both with a head of silver blond to mirror their mother. There was four children each one to capture one of the four facets from their parents. And then Miranda died, she died birthing Izanami and Izanagi into this world, but she died with a smile on her face of a happy mother, who held no regrets. Johan was hurt deeply by the loss of Izanami, and further still at Izanagi's departure, he blamed the Majin family, he retreated away from most people and social events, allowing his remaining children to have control of their families interests. One of his remaining joys is to spend time with his Grandaughter Nake, as she reminds him so much of her aunt and nakesake Izanami. Powers and Abilities Johan is an extremely skilled Kidou user although lacks a specialisation. His Zanjutsu is average, but his greatest skill is his tactical knowledge and control over the landscape. Zanpaktou... Kurohana Kurohana meaning black flower Shikai... Bloom Kurohana itself turns pitch black and the guard transforms into an open black rose. A red and black energy is also pouring from the flower. Kurohana can send waves of razor sharp petals towards the opponent, the petals absorbing the red and black energy to gain size and speed. Any other organic material Johan targets by the energy will gain a boost in certain parameters. Bankai... Ichirin no Kurohana Kurohana, still black, now with thorns on the blade that can launched and dispersed as seeds, where ever they land, pure white rose bushes and other types of flora start to grow from reishi in the atomosphere. The leaves and thorns of these bushes are razor sharp and can be controlled by Kurohana. These plants also release white and black energy from their flowers, as 'nectar' this nectar can raise the parameters of things it comes into contact with if desired by Johan. The longer this goes on the more the battlefield turns into a forest/jungle and the plants absorb reishi from the air to grow and produce nectar. Category:Noble Category:Spina Category:Poison Category:Biomatter